My Left Eye Sees Ghosts
by Phantom Styx
Summary: After his husband, Naruto, dies, Itachi inherits a vast fortune but despite living a life of luxury, he spirals into depression ending in a near fatal car accident. Narrowly escaping death, he discovers he can see ghosts with his left eye. SasuIta NaruIta
1. Chapter 1

Title: **My Left Eye Sees Ghosts**

**Genre: **Romance, Supernatural (there's no serious themes here, only light comedy)

**Rating: **T (shounen-ai, yaoi, kissing, boyxboy, no sex scenes)

**Pairings: **SasuIta, NaruIta

**Summary: **Itachi inherits a vast fortune when his husband, Naruto dies in an accident. Despite the fact that Itachi is part of their family, the Uzumakis harbor suspicions about his motives in marriage, whether it really was for love, or money. Nevertheless, Itachi spirals into a state of depression, accumulating into a near fatal car accident. After his near-death experience, he suddenly gains the ability to see ghosts with his left eye. Add on the fact that a ghost named Sasuke keeps hanging around him, what's a guy gotta do? Perhaps love does continue even after death...

**WARNING!:** THIS STORY CONTAINS SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI, BL, OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. It involves a boy loving another boy. If you strongly hate yaoi than you can always click the small arrow button on the top of the screen to go back to your previous page. For those of you who like yaoi, then please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or My Left Eye Sees Ghosts or any of the characters in this story.

Sigh, not even done with one story and already starting on a second one. *Sob* Oh well, might as well start something new to get my mind gears to work. They haven't been working in a long time. But I will definitely finish my stories, I can promise you that. If you start something, you gotta finish it, yeah!

* * *

"For none of us lives to himself, alone and none of us dies to himself, alone. If we live, we live to the Lord and if we die, we die to the Lord. So whether we live or die, we belong to the Lord. Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror, then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part, then I shall know fully even as I am fully known. Amen"

Figures dressed in black stood before a gravestone, surrounding the area in a quiet and stolid group, still against the gloomy atmosphere of the cemetery. Most of the women shed tears, and the men bowed their heads in sorrow as they mourned for their beloved friend during the sermon. The priest bowed his head after finishing and one after another, the hushed audience slowly laid their flowers down in front of the gravestone. Flowers surrounded the patch of dirt still fresh from being dug.

_Naruto Uzumaki  
1977 - 2006  
20356_

A pink haired girl collapsed in front of the grave sobbing. "Sakura, p-please! D-Don't be like this," cried Hinata, 23-years-old, as she tried her best to comfort the crying girl. "B-Brother wouldn't have w-wanted you to a-act this way," she continued, trying hard to keep her sobs in while she mourned for the loss of her beloved brother, Naruto. Sure, she had been adopted, but Naruto had treated her nothing less than as a little sister and a member of their family. Losing him was hard on her too. "H-He w-would have wanted you t-to be happy," she said, helping Sakura up.

Sakura, 29, turned to Hinata and started sobbing again. Unable to hold back her own cries, Hinata followed suit, weeping soft sobs while Sakura brawled her heart out. She fell to her knees again in front of the grave and again Hinata tried helping her up and comforting her. Naruto's mother, Mrs. Uzumaki joined Hinata as they tried to get Sakura back onto her feet.

The pink haired girl thrashed and cried on the grave while Hinata and Mrs. Uzumaki repeatedly said, "Sakura, don't be like this, stop it, he wouldn't have wanted you to be like this, it's alright, stand up first..."

"Can some of you help us," Mrs. Uzumaki asked when it was certain that two people were not enough to tear Sakura away from the grave. Three people stepped in and they all lifted Sakura to her feet. Hinata held onto her so that she would not go back down.

"I'm sorry that your husband's gone but you shouldn't go acting like this in front of his grave. He would be unhappy too," said one of the women from the group to Sakura. She probably didn't know Naruto well because her statement only made Sakura sob louder, until she was almost wailing.

"He... He... He's... not my husband," Sakura cried in sadness and anger. Her screams echoed throughout the cemetery.

This statement surprised the women, who was so certain Naruto was Sakura's husband by the way she was brawling and screaming her heart out. "He-He's not," said the women. "Then who..."

Mrs. Uzumaki came in to clear the misunderstanding. Accompanied with a sad tone of voice, she said, "My son didn't marry Sakura. The one he married was..." Naruto's mother looked around for the person. She pointed her finger to the far right where no one else was standing, to the person positioned the farthest from the grave. "Him."

There, standing all alone with only a bag, was a man. His black eyes were cast downward and face solemn as everyone turned their heads towards him, wondering if he was the one married to Naruto. He had a thin, small frame and wore a black collared shirt with black pants. His ebony hair cascaded down his shoulders and blew in the wind. If no one knew, he could have been mistaken for a female, a very gorgeous one with that alluring face. The only thing that surprised the mourners the most, was that he didn't shed a single tear throughout the whole funeral. He didn't place a single flower onto the gravestone, and he didn't speak a word during the whole ceremony.

The funeral ended as quickly as it had begun. People turned to leave in their cars, heads bowed and plodding with heavy steps. Some were still sobbing. It took six people to get Sakura to leave the cemetery. Everyone left the dismal place after paying their respects to their beloved departed, except for one.

Naruto's spouse didn't move when everyone left. He didn't budge when his mother-in-law called for him. When the whole cemetery was empty, the same attractive man moved gracefully from his spot to the front of the grave. There, kneeling down, he proceeded to take out a plate and on it was a piece of roasted pork. He set up another plate with oranges stacked with three on the bottom and one on the top. Putting two pairs of red chopsticks on the ground in front of the grave and filling up three small red plastic cups with white wine, the feminine male finished off by lighting three sticks of incense and, bowing three times, placed the incense in the soil in front of the grave. Bringing his hands together, the man closed his eyes and lowered his head in silence.

He preferred the traditional way of honoring the dead, rather than the modern way.

After a few minutes, he emptied the cups on the ground, picked up all of his things he set out, and put them back into the paper bag. Standing up, the man walked quietly out through the cemetery gates and made his way to his car. Getting in, he started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot and into the streets. Making a turn and driving his way up into the roads on the mountainside, he drove by cliff sides and down deserted roads surrounded by trees until finally coming to a stop in front of a huge golden gate. The gate opened automatically and he parked his car into an empty parking space. Seeing as how there was a shiny black limo also outside, he could tell his mother-in-law had something to talk to him about after the funeral.

Entering the huge white mansion that he had only been to several times, the silent man met his mother-in-law in the living room, as well as Hinata and Sakura. "Sit down," she commanded, motioning to the chair across from her. He did as she asked.

"Shuichi, I could have never guessed that your marriage with my son would have ended so quickly. Naruto's accident was indeed a tragedy," said Mrs. Uzumaki. "Dating, marriage, all within a flash..." She wiped her eyes with a tissue as she tried to suppress her sobs for her son. "And now... he has left us so quickly, in a flash as well."

"You're trying too hard, Shuichi, not to be affected by this. I was afraid that you would be racked with sadness..." Naruto's mother continued.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, my name isn't Shuichi; it's Itachi," he corrected. His mind, however, didn't seem to be paying any attention to the conversation at hand. He seemed to be interested in looking around the living room and at the house in particular, having a smile on his face.

All three females turned their heads in surprise at the sudden statement. Hinata spoke, "B-But, brother called home and said... your name was Shuichi."

"How was I supposed to know whether he was being true or just playing around. If he was just fooling with me, of course I wouldn't use my real name," declared Itachi lightheartedly, without a hint of sadness or sorrow on his face. He seemed to get over Naruto's death just fine. He had a smile on and a carefree attitude, which was completely different from the other three who were still sniffing and teary even after the funeral.

After hearing the lie, Mrs. Uzumaki tried to quell her anger at Itachi, so she asked another question, yet her voice held displeasure in it. "What about your father? Why wasn't he at the funeral? Is he that busy at work?"

"He was suppose to be able to come, but something came up and he couldn't make it. They don't let people out after they go to jail," answered Itachi, again lightheartedly.

Naruto's mother could not hold her surprise in this time and she stood up and exclaimed, "JAIL?"

"Yeah, he's not a con artist for nothing," said Itachi.

A very pissed off Sakura stood up and asked with menace in her voice, "So your father's not the founder of a successful jewelry company?"

"I was lying to Naruto, that's all," replied the calm man, the only one sitting down since Hinata decided to join the two in standing up with shock and disbelief splashed outwardly on her face. All three women looked extremely enraged at the realizations.

"Why were you lying to him," asked Mrs. Uzumaki sternly. How could this man lie to her son, the very son who loved and married him?

"Well, he lied to me so I lied to him..."

"What did he lie to you about," she asked again. A fuming Sakura stood in the background, almost ready to kill. Hinata just stood with disbelief in her eyes.

"Well, when I first met him, he said he was the CEO of a company that made an expensive line of clothing, a Stanford graduate of the highest honor, father was a professor, mother was a company boss, had a vast inheritance, was wealthy and prosperous, and was, what, something about being in the top ten of the most handsome and popular men of the year..." said Itachi defending his argument.

"He is. He didn't lie to you," responded Itachi's mother-in-law.

"Well, how was I supposed to know back then. I mean, he didn't look as though he was that type. And many people do like to brag and exaggerate..." Itachi's carefree and unbothered expression seemed to further heighten the level of hate the three had for him.

Shocked with what her son-in-law was revealing, she said, "Did Naruto know you were lying to him up until he died?"

"He knew some, he didn't know some. Well, I said some things and I didn't say some things," the long haired man said calmly.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in anger and frustration before marching out of the room. "Sakura," Hinata called out, following after her. Mrs. Uzumaki stood shaking her head at Itachi, fully expressing her disapproval. Naruto had married him and loved him, and Itachi had the nerve to say that he had been lying to him about everything.

Itachi didn't seem a bit fazed at the cold stare and stood up before saying, "Can I look around my new house now," with a smile on his face. He didn't wait for her approval before walking away from the living room and around the place. Reaching into his paper bag, he pulled a piece off the roasted pork and began eating it, smiling at the huge mansion that was left to him when Naruto died. Mrs. Uzumaki watched with silent anger as Itachi happily looked around the mansion.

Sakura sobbed softly as she splashed water angrily all over the plants in the greenhouse attached to the mansion. "Sakura, don't be like this," Hinata said again, mostly the one trying to calm the furious pink haired women down.

"I was with him for seven years, and he didn't marry me. Instead, in seven days, he marries that... that... bastard," exclaimed Sakura furiously. A golden retriever, Naruto's dog, padded into the greenhouse and Sakura knelt down to pet it, asking sorrowfully, "Rasengan, why didn't your master choose me?"

"A-Actually, it was only three years. Four years ago, y-you two broke up. The four years don't count," said Hinata shyly.

Sakura's face noticeably changed from mournful to infuriated at the man who stole Naruto from her in seven days. "Didn't you see him! He didn't even shed a single tear for Naruto! The only thing he did was smile and act all, okay with it! It was like he didn't even care! Didn't you notice it?"

"I did notice it, but maybe he's just holding it in because..."

"HOLDING IT IN? PLEASE! HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE AT ALL! YOU SAW HOW HE WAS LOOKING AT THE HOUSE WHEN WE WERE DISCUSSING ABOUT NARUTO'S PASSING! HE DOESN'T MIND THAT NARUTO JUST DIED! HE DOESN'T LOVE NARUTO! THE ONLY THING HE LOVES ABOUT HIM... IS HIS MONEY!" finished Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"You shouldn't say things like that..." exclaimed Hinata. "You could be wrong..."

"I'm not wrong, and you know it. Mrs. Uzumaki knows it, I know it, and I'll bet _he _knows it too," said Sakura with disgust. Mentioning his name would only make her blow up more.

"D-Do you think... Naruto knew," asked Hinata in a faint whisper.

With this, Sakura's face dropped and she replied in a crestfallen tone, "I don't know. He probably didn't, because if he did, he wouldn't have married that... fucking jerk. And if he knew now, I bet he'll be rolling around in his grave, unable to rest in peace at the thought of being wed to such a person. I can't believe Naruto didn't see through his disguise. He brings this bastard into the family."

"Umm, you're not part of the Uzumaki family, remember? You were only Naruto's ex and his employee at work..." mentioned Hinata, shutting her mouth when Sakura gives her a dirty look.

"I'm already considered to be a part of the family. Mrs. Uzumaki treats me as though I'm a stepdaughter. I would have been her daughter-in-law too, if it wasn't for that lying motherfucker. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? I've hated him ever since the wedding day when he refused to change his last name to Uzumaki. Anyone could tell he was the 'wife' in the marriage," declared Sakura.

"Well, he does have a nice last name. I can understand why he didn't want to change it," said Hinata.

"Why are you even sticking up for him? This is your brother, for crying out loud! He lied to your brother just so that he could get into the family and inherit all the money," exclaimed Sakura. "I can't believe Naruto would choose someone like him."

Hinata didn't retort back this time. She lowered her head, wondering if what Sakura was saying was true. _'It can't be, can it?' _

Meanwhile, Itachi, completely oblivious to the conversations of hate going around, was having fun looking around. He walked happily outside to his outdoor pool complete with a seaside view. His shoes made clacking noises against the marble tiles laid out around the pool. The mansion was beautiful. It was white with flowers in every room and tables and chairs of mahogany and glass. The furniture was more than enough and everything was so clean. The house had up to five floors and each bedroom had it's own bathroom. The stairs were a spiraling mix of art and some of the windows were from the floor to the ceiling, showing the whole sea view even from inside. The living room was huge and even with all the furniture there was enough space for more. It even had a glass sliding door that opened to the pool and patio, equally as magnificent. Every room was beautifully furnished and designed. This was the dream house for any person, and it now belonged to Itachi, along with a vast amount of the family fortune, and a portion of the fashion company that had once belonged to Naruto.

Itachi stood smiling and admiring his new home, seemingly not in the least bit affected by the death of his husband.

* * *

Okay, I really don't know what to say here. But just know that this story isn't all about boy meets ghost, boy falls in love with ghost, ghost turns out to be guy in a coma, guy wakes up from coma, and boy and guy reconcile and they live happily ever after. If your thinking it's going to end up this way, then you're wrong. There's more to it... just a heads up in case if you don't or you want to read something like that. Not trying to be offensive.

I don't know what I'm saying. Review, yes, that's what I wanted to say. *smiley face*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter two. I know the beginning isn't progressing very fast but it will get to the main events later on. I just need to clear up a few things. Not to worry, I will try my best to write this story so please support me! Now, onto chapter two...

* * *

Three years later...

Itachi walked happily into an expensive clothing store carrying bags of recent purchases. He had money that was far from being all spent. With such a large amount of wealth, why not use it on shopping and buying things. He was in the mall and had spent his whole day picking out things and trying them on, buying whatever he liked and putting back whatever he didn't like. And he just so happened to waltz right into this brightly lit fashion department where items were probably priced around the hundreds. Why not take a look?

The store was huge with clothes of every type from blouses and dresses to suits and tuxedos, all top designer labels. Everything was in neat and organized groups with some clothes hung nicely on the racks and some folded neatly in stacks on polished wooden shelves. Mannequins were positioned near every rack and the place was filled with the soft calming sound of classical piano. The floor was so shiny you could see your own reflection and people didn't dare raise their voices in the magnificent store. It was the store that rich, polite, and famous people would go to.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" asked one of the salesladies with a polite smile. Itachi ignored her and instead moved to pick up a fancy-styled coat from the rack in front of him. He turned the garment over, looking at the way it was designed, smiling and looking as though he liked it. "This coat is our newest product and design. It just came in a few days ago and comes in three different colors," the saleslady informed.

"Excuse me..."

The saleslady noticed another customer asking for help and so she said, "If you need any more help, just ask." The lady walked away to assist the other customer, leaving Itachi, who was still looking at the coat. Itachi checked the price tag and found it a bit too much for his liking. _'Hmm... I wonder what would happen...' _Checking to see if the saleslady was looking his way, a sly smile appeared on his face as his swarthy eyes lit up. He quickly stuffed the garment into one of his many shopping bags and walked swiftly to the exit. Once he left the doorway, an annoying ringing sound was heard that sounded throughout the entire store.

"Hey you, stop right there!" was all Itachi needed to start running. He sprinted through the crowds of people moving down the walkways and, seeing an elevator open with people coming out and no one going in, charged straight into the conveyor. He kept on pressing the close button and looking out the elevator to see if the security guards had gotten to him yet. They appeared just as the elevator doors closed in front of their faces.

"He's in the elevator!"

"Take the stairs!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Itachi watched from the glass elevator as he moved down from the second floor to the first. As the door slowly opened, he darted out of the elevator, weaving through the large crowd of people who were waiting to use it. By then, the guards were gaining on him since he was carrying about seven bags and no one was moving aside for him to pass through.

"Stop right there!" By then, there were about five guards behind his heels.

"Yeah, as if," he told himself as he dashed out of the mall through one of the side exits. The busy, crowded sidewalk greeted him and Itachi had a very hard time getting through. He ran almost a block before the security guards finally caught up to him. The first security guard grabbed his bags and Itachi let go of them to keep on running but the other guards were able to grab hold of his arms and stop him from running. Even then, Itachi kept on flailing and struggling, trying to break free from their grasp. It took all five of the security guards just to fully subdue him and by then, a large crowd had gathered in the streets to watch the event play out.

"Call the police," one of the guards said, "And take him back to the store." The guards, surprised that how Itachi was smiling despite getting caught and possibly landing in jail, escorted him back into the mall and into the clothing store where they sat him down until the police could arrive to fully assess the situation.

"Should we report this to the higher-ups, to tell them one of their stores was almost robbed," asked the saleslady that Itachi recognized, was the one that had greeted him.

"We should," replied another one of the sales members.

The lady walked up to the counter, picked up the phone, and dialed the number. "Hello? Yes, I'm one of the employees from store outlet number LC-600897. I'm reporting a recent attempted thievery. Yes, we caught him. No, he wasn't able to get away with it. Yes, the item is still here. Okay. I understand."

"Oi, would you mind tell your 'higher-ups' that my name is Itachi Sharingan," Itachi called out to the saleslady. "Please," he added with a smile. "I feel as though, things are going to get more interesting if you do so."

Frowning, the lady wondered why the thief would ask for her to do such a thing, but seeing as though it wouldn't hurt to say it, relayed the message. "Umm, there's another thing. The stealer asked me to tell you that his name was Itachi Sharingan." The line went silent. "Hello?"

"WWHHAATT?" Everyone heard the loud exclamation from the receiver's end despite the fact the phone was not on speaker. Itachi smirked as he immediately recognized the person responsible for shouting so loudly that almost everyone could hear. He was content.

"Huh, yes. Wait, what? A-Are you serious? Umm, okay then, yes. Alright, bye," said the saleslady through the phone as she finished the call.

"So..." asked Itachi, his expression playful and mischievous.

"You're free to go," said the saleswoman.

"Wait, what? What's going on? He stole from the company and you're letting him go," voiced one of the security guards.

"He's... one of the owners of the company. This store, a part of it belongs to him," announced the lady, still surprised at the sudden news. The guards all gave out shocked expressions as Itachi, smiling to himself, walked cheerfully out of the store that apparently belonged to him.

"I believe I'm going to get an earful later on, though, for my actions. Oh well, who cares," said Itachi. And he was correct.

One hour later...

Sakura slammed her hand against the mahogany table in the meeting room. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN? HOW COULD YOU STEAL FROM YOUR VERY OWN COMPANY?" she screamed at Itachi. There were currently only four of them in the meeting room, Sakura, Hinata, Mrs. Uzumaki, and lastly, Itachi.

"At least it's better than stealing from someone else's company," declared Hinata, defending Itachi.

Sakura's eyes were filled with fury. "You're still helping him?" she asked Hinata. Turning to Itachi she yelled out, "Naruto and I worked for seven years just to bring this company to what it is now!"

Itachi, not in the least bit scared or fazed with what Sakura was saying, simply retorted back, "I knew Naruto for seven days and he married me."

Enraged, Sakura banged her fists on the table, grabbed all her files, and marched angrily out of the meeting room without saying a word, shutting the door with a bang behind her. "I think I was possessed by a ghost," Itachi said playfully.

"You have too much time on your hands," said Mrs. Uzumaki sternly, disapproving Itachi's actions earlier as well. "You have to find something to do. Tell me, what it is you want to do." She was obviously trying to get along with her son-in-law and see things his way, but things were becoming increasingly difficult for her to accept.

"I already did it. I wanted to marry a rich person. He even died too," responded Itachi carelessly, without a hint of guilt in his eyes for what he had done.

This statement greatly offended Mrs. Uzumaki and with the tone of voice used, she also couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing all of her things with an irritated expression, she left the room as well. Hinata watched her mother leave while Itachi sat quietly looking at the table. "Next time you get possessed by a ghost, call me. Whatever clothes you like, I can get it for you," offered Hinata to Itachi.

"Why are you helping me," asked Itachi with a confused expression on.

"Well, you are my brother-in-law. And Naruto loved you so I should be accepting you too," replied Hinata with a cute smile. "You should be careful next time. Don't let yourself get caught so easily."

"Please, if I had really wanted to steal that coat it would have taken a month before they finally realized it was missing. I was doing it because it was fun."

Hinata didn't speak and instead, flashed a smile towards her brother-in-law before picking up her things and preparing to leave. She stopped for a second, a confused look on her face, as she said, "Where's my wallet?" Standing up and looking around under the table and behind, she asked Itachi, "Umm, have you seen my wallet?"

"No," was the answer she got.

"Where did it go? My wallet. Where is it? I remember having it when I came in," mumbled Hinata as she walked around the table looking for it. Unbeknownst to her, Itachi lifted a tan colored wallet from under his coat and put it into his pants pocket.

"What color is your wallet?"

"Umm, tan."

"Uh-huh." Itachi exited the room, leaving Hinata behind to look for something that was probably never going to be found ever.

* * *

I hope I didn't make this too boring. Sometimes I wonder what I'm writing. Oh well. Sasuke is going to make an appearance in the next chapter. And you can probably guess why Itachi's been acting the way he is. Okay, until next time then.

Review please! Reviews help me write faster, they really do.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! I hope you guys aren't bored with the beginning. I know, the pace is going by kind of slow but not to worry, I will try and get on with the action as soon as possible. And hopefully I can update my other story... It's taking very long. Sigh. Chapter three...

* * *

And that was how Itachi spent most of his days, alone in his huge house sprawled on the couch, chips and junk food littered all over the table, TV remote in one hand and a glass of liquor in the other. If he wasn't eating, then he was sleeping. If not sleeping than shopping, or stealing from his company again. If he wasn't shopping, then he was eating, or drinking, something he had learned to do after his husband died. If he wasn't drinking, then he was smoking, something he had also learned to do after Naruto died. And this was one of the lazy afternoons where there was nothing to do and channel surfing was the only thing to do to pass the time.

_Woof, Woof_

Hearing barking noises, Itachi turned around and met face to face with Naruto's dog, Rasengan. The golden retriever was apparently bored and wanted to go out for a walk. And unlike Naruto, Itachi didn't give the canine much attention over the course of the three years he had owned him.

_Woof_

"You stupid dog, three years you've bothered me enough. I'll kill you and eat you if you continue doing this," threatened Itachi from his spot on the couch.

_Woof, Woof_

One week later...

"I'm sorry. Rasengan is too old," the animal surgeon said, replying the bad news in an indirect way. The golden retriever was laid out on the table, one of the surgical lights shining over him. His eyes were closed as the heart rate monitor beeped to tell that there was no longer any pulse. A surgical nurse stood stroking the poor creature. She had been stroking him ever since Rasengan arrived to the animal hospital, trying to calm him down. Now, she was straightening out his hairs and sympathizing for the dog, gone so fast without anything that could be done to save him.

Itachi stood about a feet from the table. As he took in the news, his eyes never left Rasengan. First was Naruto, and now Rasengan. "Am I really that bad," he whispered to himself, taking a step back as the full force of realization hit him. Itachi slowly walked out of the operation room, his face looking dead as his life was. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. His charcoal eyes held a forlorn look in them, empty and lifeless. He couldn't continue on. He thought he could, but he was wrong. Itachi soon found himself in front of his car. He got in and instead of starting up the car, opened his dashboard compartment and took out a bottle of whiskey. Then, starting up the car, Itachi began to drink. He drove his car down the same road in the mountainside and through the same deserted path surrounded by trees. However, he didn't see any road or trees. The only thing he saw was darkness. Perhaps this was because he was driving at night, or perhaps there was no light in himself, so the only thing he felt was darkness.

Taking a swig from his drink, Itachi turned the steering wheel left and right. His eyes were dulled and face full of anguish. The car swerved from the left lane to the right and vice versa. It was a good thing there were no other cars going that way so he had the road all to himself. Taking another gulp from the bottle, Itachi's hand slid off the steering wheel. His eyes were blurred and everything were just kaleidoscopic colors to him. Taking his last sip, his head hit the steering wheel as he couldn't stay awake any longer.

The car swerved off the road and through a closed-off path blocked by cones. It hit all the bright orange cones down and continued going. Itachi was not awake to see where the car was headed: straight into a brick roadblock wall.

_CRASH!_

Glass flew everywhere as the sound reverberated through the silent, still atmosphere. The front hit the wall with full force as the impact jolted throughout the whole vehicle. It crushed and slammed the car's front together, bending it upward with a sickening sound before finally laying still and motionless before the wall.

Nearby, two cars, one black and one white, were going along the same road when they witnessed the accident. They slowed their cars to a stop before getting out and dashing to the scene of the accident. "Come on," one of the men from the black car said as two others followed after him.

Then came three others from the white car, one of them saying, "Be careful."

"There's a really strong scent of alcohol."

"Hey, there's someone in there."

"Someone call the police and an ambulance."

"Oh my god, there's so much blood."

"Hello? Can I get an ambulance. There's been a car accident. There's a man in there and he's terribly injured. There's only one person. Hurry up, please..."

"Be careful, the car might explode..."

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen..."

The sounds of people talking woke Itachi up. Looking around, he noticed himself lying on a grassy patch just a distance away from the car crash. Picking himself up and getting on his feet, he glanced at his entire body and found himself to be unscathed. _'Did I fly out of the car before it crashed?' _However, the sounds of panic caught his attention and he slowly began to walk towards the damaged car. _'I'm over here... So who are they talking about over there?' _Fear coursed through his body as he readied himself to see and expect whatever was causing the commotion.

"Why did they close off the place?"

"I heard they were doing construction..."

"What kind of construction..."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Sir, sir, can you hear me? You have to wake up. Mister? Can you hear me?"

Itachi approached the car and looked through the window. There, he saw himself, lying unconscious in the driver's seat with blood running down the left side of his head. Blood was leaking down the seat and splattered all over the steering wheel and windshield. His arms and legs were probably crushed under the force of the impact. And most of all, his chest wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

"Did I die," Itachi asked the person who was closest to him.

The man ignored him and went on telling the bloody person in the car to wake up.

"Hey, tell them to hurry up with the ambulance!"

"I'm telling them, alright."

Itachi watched with shock and disbelief on his face. They totally ignored him. _'It's like I'm not really here...' _But he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. He had to hear it from someone. He just couldn't believe that he had died.

"What's taking so long. This person's gonna die pretty soon. He's probably dead already if they don't hurry up."

"Am I dead or not?" exclaimed Itachi to the others, desperation and anxiety in his voice. They all ignored him and went on as though he wasn't standing there right next to them.

"Oi, you're not dead yet. Hurry up and go back into your body," commanded a voice. Itachi turned his head and behind him, a few feet away, was someone he was certain wasn't there before. This person had black eyes just like him along with black hair. The only difference was that he was slightly taller than Itachi and was a bit on the muscular side even if you couldn't really see it. His hair spiked up on the back of his head while his bangs covered his forehead and side-locks framed his face. He was probably around the same age as Itachi, wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans. Itachi had never seen this person before. _'Is he talking to me?' _

"Oi," the said person called out again. _'He can see me... So if I'm a ghost and he can see me, then he must be a ghost as well,' _Itachi thought. _'And I never noticed him there before... Come to think of it, I don't even know him...'_

Itachi took one look at the body in the car before walking up to the spiky haired ghost and saying, "Are you kidding me? My body's so mutilated it's gonna hurt like hell if I was to go back in there! With those broken arms and legs, what if they have to amputate it? I don't want to be crippled! I'm not going back!"

"Don't worry! It's going to be okay. Just listen to me and go back in. Come on, hurry!" The ghost took Itachi's hand and pulled him to the car. He tried pushing him through the window but Itachi only resisted and refused to budge.

Freeing himself from the grip, Itachi walked away from the car annoyed and said, "Forget it! Just pretend I'm dead already. I'm dead, alright!" He tried walking away from the crash site but the ghost moved in front of him and refused to let him go, blocking his path.

"You'd better go back in there," he said menacingly, refusing to let Itachi move any farther away from his dead body.

"Hey, who the hell are you? I don't know you so why should I listen to you," Itachi declared, more annoyed than ever since this mysterious ghost he didn't know was telling him to do something he didn't want to do.

The ghost's eyes narrowed as his face changed in a flash. His eyes popped out of their sockets, skin disintegrated into a skull with some flesh still stuck on, tongue became a black bulge of meat and blood began to drip from his mouth. At the grotesque sight, Itachi screamed instantly and he felt himself being sucked in from behind. His spirit glided through the car window and back into his body within a second. As soon as he got inside, his whole being exploded in pain. His left eye burned and his insides felt like they were being ripped apart. Flinching at the pain that was currently washing throughout his body in waves, Itachi tried opening his eyes but he was so tired. His left eye hurt badly and it started twitching and he focused on breathing, each breath of air inhaled burning his chest cavity heavily.

* * *

Poor Itachi! I sympathize for him so! But luckily, he meets a certain spiky haired ghost that willingly saves him from death. In the next chapter, I believe there won't be much. Oh yeah, an important factor will be mentioned that will greatly hint at what's really happening in this story. I won't point out what the factor is, but perhaps if you read to the end, it will all be clear.

Review Please! I like reviews and don't worry, I read them and am very thankful for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I'm back and first I have to apologize on how short this chapter is. It's sad, I know. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Sigh. My brain has been left depleted for a while. And my fingers are practically sweating from this HEAT! Argh! It's so hard to type! Last time I said that I was going to add a hint to this chapter. Can anyone spot the hint?

* * *

"Left arm and leg have signs of diminutive fractures."

"Organs have notable damage due to left rib punctures. Hemorrhaging is likely."

"Left side of skull has signs of inflammation. Blood vessels have been damaged."

"Hemorrhaging on the left side of the brain; blood has rushed to the left eye, blocking the retinas and disabling sight temporarily."

"Anything else?"

"No nothing."

"Okay, I know what to do. Everyone, move to the left side."

"Your left or mine?"

"The patient's left!"

The heart rate monitor beeped as Itachi lay on the surgical bed. He had a silver respirator covering his mouth. The blood on his face had been wiped off but there was an area around his left eye that was purplish-red, filled with blood and still bleeding on the inside. The surgeons were all crowded around him, observing the wounds and running over the damage and procedures of what to do. Several x-rays were put up against a lighting screen. The doctors went to the side of the room and grabbed tools that were sterilized beforehand. Several gloved hands went around as they passed around scissors and forceps, carrying tools in trays. There were about six doctors trying to save one person.

Meanwhile just outside...

"Does it have to take this long? Just what is going on in there?" Madara paced back and forth just outside the operation room. "Itachi, please be okay! You're the only son I have! Without you, I don't know how I'm going to live!" Sitting down, the distressed father sighed as he tried to calm himself down and convince himself that Itachi was going to be alright. He couldn't lose his son. Itachi was all he had. He just couldn't lose him.

Footsteps sounded from the walkway as Mrs. Uzumaki, Hinata, and Sakura walked to the end of the hallway right in front of the operation door. The red light signaled that the surgery was still in process. Mrs. Uzumaki, seeing Itachi's father, asked him, "How is he?"

"My son is still alive. You're not going to get rid of him that easily," Madara answered, annoyance in his voice. _'That woman's never liked Itachi so why should I be nice to her?'_ Mrs. Uzumaki flashed him a look of disgust. Crossing his arms, he objected to telling her the truth since she was Itachi's mother-in-law, "He's still in there. It's been hours and there's still no news of anything."

"Don't worry, Mr. Sharingan. I'm sure brother-in-law will be fine," comforted Hinata with a small smile.

Madara smiled back to her but when his eyes once again landed onto Mrs. Uzumaki, her eyes found their way back to him. Their stare lasted for one second before both of them 'hmnped' and turned their heads to the other direction in annoyance.

Meanwhile back in the surgery room...

The doctors were still trying their best to save Itachi. None of the doctors saw this, but in the back of the room, leaning against the wall, was a ghost with obsidian eyes and coal-colored hair that spiked up in the back. He had his arms crossed and was watching the surgery going on with blank, emotionless eyes and an equally inexpressive face. Watching with him was a golden retriever dog that was also invisible to the surgeons.

* * *

Did you guys get the hint? I'm not telling you what it is. I said I wouldn't otherwise it would spoil the whole story. But it doesn't matter, I'll tell you eventually. Eventually, yes. Feel free to guess what it is. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoo Hoo! Yeah! Chapter five, this story is going by fast! I got everything worked out, unlike my other story which I still am procrastinating on... Procrastination is a wonderful thing, I have to say. But sadly, it doesn't get anything done. *sob* I wonder why my lines are disappearing...

I just finished watching this anime. Hinamizawa... Where killing your friends is always the best answer... Anyone get what I'm saying?

* * *

Itachi had been in the hospital for over a month already. His recovery was slow and his wounds had to have careful and instructive care. The doctors had nagged him about being cautious and not moving around too much. Itachi had listened to their orders, not wanting to be in bed unable to walk anywhere any longer than he had to. He wanted to get out of here. Hospital life was boring. The food was good, yes, but there was nothing much to do than just wait for your body to heal.

It was one of those nights where he just couldn't go to sleep. So there he was, bags of chips and snacks all spread around his hospital bed. His left arm and leg were hanging on a rack with a cast and sling. His left eye had a piece of gauze taped on. His arm and leg were still in the process of healing but his left eye was alright. There were still some scabbing and the doctor had thought it was okay to change the heavy bandages into a piece of gauze. Itachi had always tried taking the gauze off to check his eyesight every so often. It was fine. And like before he got into the car accident, he was channel surfing with a pair of headphones on his head so the other rooms would not be disturbed.

Putting some chips into his mouth, he took the headphones off and proceeded to read a magazine. That was when he heard talking.

"Third room, 19th bed, it's this one."

"Sigh, what a pity. Such a young and beautiful person."

"Being young doesn't mean they can't die. Being beautiful also doesn't mean they can't die."

'_Hey, who's talking? They sound really close.' _No, Itachi was certain the conversation was happening in his room. He looked around but it was empty except for him. There was no one there.

"Hey, wait! What are you two doing?" This voice was different from the first two. For some reason, Itachi was sure he had heard that voice before. It sounded familiar. _'Am I hearing things?' _

"We received an order that said he was going to die in five minutes. We're here to escort him."

"We don't have to tell him. Who are you? What business of yours is this?"

'_Maybe it's coming from the TV.' _Itachi tried putting the headphones back on. He started switching the channels.

"I know him."

"So what if you know him. We're performing official business so it's nothing of your concern."

"Look, how can it be him? He just narrowly escaped death recently."

"Just because he narrowly escaped death doesn't mean he can't die again. You better get out of our way. We're escorts and on official business here."

"Yes, I know. You said that earlier."

Itachi pulled the headphones off in confusion. The talking wasn't coming from the TV. He read the subtitles on the drama he had flipped to and the talking in the show did not match the voices he was hearing. _'Where's the talking coming from?' _

"Get outta here. I said it's him so it must be him. We're never wrong."

"Being escort officials doesn't mean you couldn't have gotten it wrong."

"We would never get it wrong. We've been doing this job for years. This has nothing to do with you."

"But there's no possible way! The doctors said he was all healed and could leave the hospital in a few days."

Confused at where he was hearing the voices, Itachi turned the TV off and still, the talking continued. He kept looking around the room, certain the voices were near and probably inside but no matter where he looked, there was no one there. Still puzzled, be began peeling a banana to eat, trying so hard to ignore the voices.

"It's not time yet. Five minutes later he's going to die."

"He's healthy and fine. How could he die? Look how alive he is, he's even eating a banana."

'_WHAT?' _This got to Itachi. He froze in fear. There was no one in the room. Even if the conversation was happening outside, how could they know that he was eating a banana? _'Okay, I'm starting to get creeped out.' _

"Eating a banana doesn't mean he's healthy and fine. Being alive doesn't mean he's not going to die in the next few minutes."

Itachi listened carefully and found the talking was happening on the left side of his room, right next to the door.

"There is a situation in which a person automatically dies without any warning whatsoever. Heard of it? It's called sudden death."

"Yes, I know but it doesn't look as though it would happen to him."

Itachi touched the gauze covering his left eye and tried to spot who was talking with his right eye. He saw nothing. _'Okay, I'm really scared now.' _

"You can't just look at someone to see if they would suddenly die or not."

"You can. If a person is a few moments away from sudden death, their appearance really does look different."

"Then let's just wait for five minutes and we'll see how he dies."

Slowly moving to cover his right eye, Itachi took a deep breath and, with his heart pumping rapidly from fear, opened his left eye and peered through the gauze covering. _'Holy Shit!' _

"Wait for him to die? Why don't you two check instead?"

"Hmm, yeah we should check."

Through the gauze, Itachi could see three silhouettes standing near the door. They were black outlines of three people. _'I don't remember seeing them there before! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, What do I do?' _

"Hurry up then."

"We don't need you to tell us what to do."

"That's why I'm telling you to hurry up!"

His hand shaking, Itachi peeled the gauze from his left eye.

"So, what is it? What's taking so long?"

He saw them. The three figures standing in his room. Two of them were wearing black business suits and the third one, Itachi recognized. It was the same ghost he had met when his spirit first flew out of his body. The same spiky haired ghost. _'This... Cannot be happening to me!' _

"You don't have to look. We're checking it ourselves."

Itachi covered his mouth with his hand in fear. He slid under the covers, refusing to believe what he was seeing. _'I'm seeing GHOSTS! Oh my god, I'm actually seeing them!' _

"Okay, we got the results. See here, he chokes to death. It even says he will eat a banana and choke to death on it."

"No, it says this person chokes on a Cavendish banana. He was eating a Burro banana."

"Cavendish or Burro, they're both bananas."

"Cavendish is a Cavendish and Burro is a Burro."

"Wait, those bananas are not the same?"

"I think they're not the same."

"But Burro bananas are kind of like Cavendish bananas. The Burro banana was so big, it can be considered it."

"Even if he does eat a Burro banana that's big, no matter how big it is it can only be called a big Burro banana. It can never be called a Cavendish banana. And most of all, the name is different. Look here, it says right there his name is... I can't pronounce that. I just know that their names are different. Go look at that folder in front of the footboard. It'll show you."

Itachi slid his head up a little and peeked from under the covers at what the three in the room were doing. _'Why are they suddenly talking about bananas? What does this have to do with me?' _

"Are you serious?"

'_Oh my god, they're coming closer!' _He slid his head back under the covers in terror.

"Itachi Sharingan? It really is different!"

"There's no way! Room's right, bed position is right."

"You probably got the wrong hospital! Look, this isn't even the right one! The hospital you're looking for is down the street."

Itachi peered from under the covers again as the three had moved to stand right in front of his footboard. _'Holy crap, they're right in front of me!' _

"Didn't I tell you two you got it wrong? With the, saying that officials wouldn't be wrong and they were always correct!"

"You don't have to get all angry."

"If it wasn't for me, you would have taken him already! Saying that it wasn't any business of mine."

"Fine then, we'll leave now, okay?"

Itachi watched with his eye widened to the brim as the two men in suits walked THROUGH the closed door and vanished from sight. The only one that was left was the ghost he had seen before. Itachi wished that that ghost would leave just like the other two did. His eye widened even more as the said ghost slowly turned to face him. _'Please don't let him see me! Please don't let him see me! Please don't let him see me!' _

Their eyes met. Itachi gasped and let go of the blanket he had been clutching so hard like it was his life line. His left eye just couldn't turn away from the ghost no matter how much he wanted it to. This was not happening to him. The spiky haired ghost started walking towards him. Itachi covered his left eye with the gauze and shakily grabbed the nearest magazine, pretending to read it. _'Maybe if I pretend I don't see him, he'll leave me alone!' _The gauze fell off his eye again and he just couldn't keep himself from not looking at the ghost, in alarm of what he was going to do. The ghost moved closer until it was standing directly at his bedside. Crouching down, it stared directly at him, eyes cold and hard. Itachi was frozen in fear. He tried putting the gauze back on, then took it off. _'I really can see him!' _

"You can see me." This was a statement, not a question. The thing that unnerved Itachi the most was the mischievous smirk that came with the statement. A naughty smile, like a rape face. The ghost then gave a spooky laugh like he was plotting something next.

Itachi quickly put the gauze back on, closing his left eye so he couldn't see the ghost. _'Please go away! Please go away! Please be gone!' _When he lifted the gauze back up, the ghost was nowhere in sight. But he could still hear the ghost's spooky laugh ringing in his ears.

Sitting up from his bed all of a sudden, Itachi yelled out, "AHHHH! MY LEFT EYE SEES GHOSTS!"

* * *

This would not be a sight I would wish to see if I was ever in a hospital. Scary... Especially when SASUKE of all people flashes a rape face at you. You know you're screwed.

Bye Bye now! Have a nice day and next chapter will also have... nothing much happening. Yes, I am evil! Bwahahahahahaha! Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, I managed to finish chapter six! It's pretty short, I apologize for that because my fingers are not cooperating with me. They are hitting the wrong keys and I am getting VERY FRUSTRATED! AARRGGHH! And also it's hot as hell here. I think I'm having an addiction to coffee. I think about it every single day even if I'm not allowed to drink it. Coffee can make you short. But the roasted beans smell good. That was random...

* * *

A few weeks later, Itachi was discharged from the hospital. He had still refused to tell anyone about his little secret of his left eye, fearing that the doctors would conclude he had something wrong with his brain and send him to a mental hospital. The casts were still on, but the doctors had removed the gauze. His left eye was fine, they said. Hemorrhaging did occur but it's nothing too big of a deal now. He was able to get a full recovery. There had been no incidents of ghosts suddenly appearing in his room for the last few weeks. And the spiky haired one that had bothered him the last time didn't show himself. Itachi felt it was a great relief that the ghosts didn't visit him like last time. The last time really scared him like hell.

Mrs. Uzumaki, Hinata, and Sakura were visiting him after his recent discharge at his mansion. He preferred them not to come but if they insisted, he couldn't stop them. The long haired man lit up a cigarette. Mrs. Uzumaki, sitting across from him in the living room, asked, "Itachi, you can smoke now?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. The doctors said I could now," he answered happily.

A scream echoed throughout the house. Everyone could tell it was Sakura. "What happened to the plants?" The pink haired woman looked around the greenhouse in shock. And sure enough, all the plants that were once green were now all wilted and dried.

Itachi grabbed a glass of whiskey from the table and proceeded to drink. "Itachi, you can drink liquor now?" Again, this was Mrs. Uzumaki asking with disapproval in her voice.

"Yeah, doctors said I'm fine so I can now."

Another scream rang out and again, it was Sakura. Grabbing Rasengan's collar and dog bowl, she asked, "What happened to Rasengan?" Marching angrily to Itachi, she looked as though she was going to tear him apart.

"Sakura, we're only here to visit him," exclaimed Mrs. Uzumaki, not wanting Sakura to get into another one of her angry fits.

"Sakura, can you please not scream every time we come here," Hinata requested politely.

"Rasengan's dead!" shouted Sakura bitterly.

Hinata's face immediately turned sad. Mrs. Uzumaki glared at Itachi, again in discontent. She stood up and began walking towards Itachi with a stern look. The guilty man could only raise his hands in surrender and say, "Mrs. Uzumaki, you're only visiting, remember?"

"Tell me, what have you been doing at home all along?"

"Umm... smoking, drinking, sleeping, eating, watching TV..." suggested Itachi.

Mrs. Uzumaki's stern face only got creepier when she narrowed her eyes. "Well if the doctor said you can smoke and drink then that means you can also go back to work, right? Monday, 9:00 am, I should see you at the company. Don't be late."

Her high heels clacked as she made her way to the door, followed by Sakura after flashing a pissed off look. Hinata trailed behind Sakura. Itachi watched from his spot on the couch. This family was weird indeed. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. When they got into the driveway, Mrs. Uzumaki and Hinata headed straight for the limo but Sakura stopped after taking a few steps. She screamed at the sight of Naruto's car. It was one of those classic cars. Blue with the front lights broken, front hood bent up, windshield cracked, and license crooked not to mention all the scratch marks and dents, this was the car that Itachi had drove when he got into the car accident. It had been Naruto's car, and now Itachi had damaged it beyond repair. _'This was Naruto's car. This was the car he treasured the most and now that man smashes it into a big wreck without even thinking of how important it was to Naruto! How can he do this? I always knew he never cared about Naruto!' _Sakura hated that man.

"To tell you the truth, brother-in-law isn't all that bad. The car's so broken and still he refuses to dump it," Hinata claimed, siding with Itachi. She had never hated her brother-in-law or blamed him for all the things he had done wrong unlike her mother or Sakura. She could tell, with some sort of female sense, that Itachi was a good person and that him marrying into the family was not at all a bad thing. Naruto wasn't dumb and he had good taste in things. If her brother chose Itachi as his lover and soul mate, then he saw something that no one else could see in him. Naruto chose Itachi and Hinata trusted in her brother's judgment.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being a bit boring but I promise that next chapter will be much more longer and better, hopefully. Itachi will get another surprise visit from someone we all know and a lot of things can happen in one night. I don't know what else to say. What is happening to my line breaks? They are disappearing! Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been so busy lately and it's practically given me no time at all to work on my writing. Sigh, I hope I can finish before my birthday comes up. October 31st, exactly on Halloween! That gives me two months. Sigh. I wanna sleep.

* * *

Itachi set the alarm for tomorrow. _'I have to arrive there 9:00 sharp. Coming to work late would only piss off Mrs. Uzumaki and Sakura even more. Not that I really care, but it's better to not be on the directing end of their lectures. Hinata, no she never seems to be angry with me.' _That, he had to wonder. He had done so many really messed up things, and Hinata didn't even blame him once. She even stuck up for him. It was truly a mystery. But, who cares. It was time for bed and having things on his mind would only keep him from falling asleep. Taking some sleeping pills, Itachi turned off the light and laid down on his bed. Closing his eyes, he was just about to let his mind rest when sounds coming from his own room woke him up. Cracking one eye open, Itachi watched in horror as his drawers opened by themselves. His cabinet doors started swinging open and his drawers were pulled open and pushed close repeatedly, making slamming noises that were really hard to ignore. Scared, Itachi opened both eyes and his eyes rested on the same ghost from the car crash and the hospital. The same spiky haired ghost.

There was only one thought that coursed through Itachi's mind at the moment. _'OH MY GOD!'_

Their eyes met for only a brief second before Itachi screamed his lungs out. Dashing out his room, Itachi kept on screaming as he ran down the spiraling staircase, only to see the ghost run up the staircase. _'WHAT THE HELL?' _Itachi turned back and ran, the ghost chasing after him. He headed for the door that lead to the driveway. Opening it, he quickly leapt into his car, the one that wasn't damaged, and turned the ignition key. _'Come on come on come on! START UP YOU DAMN CAR!' _The ghost came out the same door and Itachi screamed again before finally starting up the engine and swerving the car out through the gate and into the street. He kept on driving away from his house, occasionally looking through the rearview mirror to see if he was being followed by the ghost. _'I don't see him! Is he still there? Is he still following me?' _

He screamed as soon as he saw the ghost, not behind, but in FRONT of him, standing on the street a few meters away. _'Holy crap! Holy shit! OH MY FUCKING GOD!' _Itachi couldn't stop the car fast enough so he screamed and closed his eyes, too afraid to watch what was going to happen. He was so scared that he temporarily forgot that this was a ghost and not a tangible being, expecting the car to crash into the person and for blood and guts to rain all over his windshield. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see his car PASS RIGHT THROUGH the ghost. Quickly stopping the car, Itachi took a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart. _'Did I hit him? Is he still there?' _Lifting up his head, he looked behind him and sure enough, there was nothing there. No blood, guts, or even a body. The whole road was deserted except for him. Everything was quiet.

Turning his car to reverse, Itachi looked back to his rearview mirror and screamed once more. The ghost was in his backseat. Opening the door and jumping out the car, Itachi ran down the road away from his car. As he ran, a few seconds later, the ghost was right next to him, gliding to his running pace. Itachi screamed again and ran in the other direction, back to his car. The ghost was waiting for him, standing right next to his car. _'Just what does he want with me?' _Screaming for the final time, Itachi ran around his car and down the same road he had come from. The ghost suddenly materialized again from nowhere and again Itachi was forced to chance directions. Finally, he gave up. Out of breath, he stopped running and started walking, taking in deep gulps of breath. Panting, he yelled out, "Okay, Okay! I give up! I can't... run anymore!" Sitting himself down on the sidewalk trying to catch his breath, he said to the ghost, "Do... whatever you want... to do. If you want to kill me... just kill me then." More deep breaths. "Anything... to end this... agonizing pain."

Itachi yawned before saying, "I took some sleeping pills. Do whatever you want to do cause I'm getting sleepy." Looking around, the long haired man noticed he was all alone once more. _'Where did he go now? I didn't run all the way out here just to get ditched by him, did I?' _Looking left and right, he saw nobody, no ghost anywhere. But he did hear a soft ringing noise, like something was rolling away. _'What is that?' _Looking closely, he could see it was a glass bottle. The bottle rolled past him and Itachi followed it, watching the bottle carefully. Still walking, he yawned once more, trying to keep his eyes open. _'This better be good, cause I'm tired.' _The bottle stopped in front of a dog. It was a tan-colored bulldog, a puppy. The puppy was laid out on the curb of the street but despite the fact it was still breathing, there was a puddle of blood lying next to it. _'It must have gotten hit by a car...' _

Itachi carefully picked up the puppy and petting it, said, "Poor thing. Why weren't you more careful?" Standing up and gently holding the dog in his hands, Itachi looked around for his car. Hearing some noise behind him, he turned around and saw his car moving slowly towards him, but without a driver. The car stopped right in front of him and the car door opened automatically for him. _'Wow. Who's doing this?' _Itachi was a bit startled at how the car moved by itself without a driver. He even hesitated to get in, still surprised at the supernatural action.

"What are you so scared about? You forgot to turn off the engine and close the door, that's it. Get into the car, the dog's going to die," said a voice from behind him. Turning around while still in shock, Itachi met face to face with the spiky haired ghost. "It's dying, hurry up." Looking back at the dog in his hands, Itachi realized it was true so he got into the car and placed the dog down in the passenger seat. Closing the door, he heard the ghost say, "Drive carefully!"

Itachi drove to the animal hospital as quickly as he could. There, the doctors rushed the injured puppy into the operation room. Itachi followed behind but when they got into the room, the nurse stopped him and said, "Don't worry, we'll try our best. Can you please wait outside for now." She closed the door and Itachi peered through the circular window on the door before turning around, sensing there was something behind him. He had an odd feeling in his gut. The hospital hallway was dimly lit and pale green. Six chairs lined one side of the wall and a rack of newspapers and magazines occupied the other. Only one light was on the entire corridor and the air vents made an eerie breathing noise. Not to mention the creepy cold feeling that evaded one's senses. _'This reminds me of one of those scenes from those scary movies. You know, when you're all alone and you have this creepy feeling that you're not really alone. Even this place looks like one of those eerie hospitals that you can't escape from in the films...' _

Itachi yawned again, feeling the sleeping pill's effect. He felt a whoosh of cold air on his left and turning to that direction, saw the ghost again, the same one in all his encounters. The ghost's mouth began dripping blood silently as his eyes became hollow and lifeless. Itachi opened his mouth, looking as though he was going to scream, but a yawn came out instead. The ghost kept on staring at him while blood ran like a river but Itachi, with sleepy eyes, said, "Sorry, I took some pills. I'll... go and wash my face first." The ghost watched him walk away, disappointment written all over his face.

In the bathroom, Itachi ran the faucet and splashed water onto his face. Brushing his hair aside and looking into the mirror, he saw the ghost again, at the other end of the bathroom. He gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance. The spirit began walking towards him slowly, brown barf-like ooze coming out of it's mouth as his neck began bleeding from a deep gash that slit the whole throat open. Itachi only yawned again at the first. The ghost turned around in disappointment yet again and Itachi replied sluggishly, "Sorry, I'm... really scared right now. I... I'm really scared." He yawned once more.

Going back to the hallway, Itachi sat down on one of the chairs lined against the wall, telling himself, "Don't... fall asleep. Don't fall... asleep." He was finally feeling the full effects of the sleeping pills now. The ghost was crouched down on the floor in front of him. _'Oh god, he's still here.' _Seeing as though the ghost was not leaving him alone anytime soon, the long haired man asked drowsily, "What do you want?"

"Why don't you ask me if I'm a ghost," the spirit suggested playfully. "Ask me..." He paused, seeing as the one he was talking to was already nodding away to dreamland. "Itachi... Itachi!" No response. "ITACHI SHARINGAN!" Now this was enough to get him to flinch back awake.

'_I wanna go to sleep...' _Tiredly, he asked what the ghost wanted him to ask, "Are you a ghost?"

"Yyyeeesss, I am a gghhoosstt," the spiky haired apparition replied, with a creepy tone in his voice accompanied by a sly smile.

"Why don't you ask me if I was one of your classmates," the ghost suggested again, playfully.

"Were you one of my classmates," Itachi sluggishly asked, letting the ghost have his way.

Smiling, the ghost replied, "Yyyeesss, I was one of your elementary school ccllaassmmaatteess." Again, with the creepy voice.

"Why don't you guess who I am," said the ghost slowly. His face was now right next to Itachi's.

Itachi looked as though he was going to fall asleep any second now. The ghost was not happy with this and he blew in his face to get him to answer. "Principal..." Itachi said tiredly.

"No..."

"Vice Principal..."

"No..."

"Counselor..."

"Still no..."

"Janitor..." The ghost gave him a dissatisfied look. Itachi, now with eyes closed and already falling asleep, said drowsily, "I... guessed it, didn't I?"

Still unhappy, the ghost replied, "Why don't you ask me if my name is Sasuke?"

'_Ugh... Sleep... I want to sleep...' _Sighing, Itachi asked, "Are you Sasuke?"

Finally happy, the ghost bragged, "That's right! I was the most smartest and popular student of my grade level, the one who girls drooled about and boys envied of."

Smiling, the ghost, now known as Sasuke, said, "Why don't you ask me how I died now?"

Already unable to keep himself awake, Itachi crawled over to the other chairs and laid himself down. Lying on his side across four of the chairs, he asked one last time, "How... did... you... die?"

"Damn, you wouldn't believe how horribly I died. When I was thirteen, I..." Sasuke stopped when he saw Itachi sleeping. "Hey!" No response. "Oi!" Still nothing. "ITACHI SHARINGAN!" No reaction whatsoever. "Hmnp," the ghost said in annoyance. Itachi sneezed and huddled closer to himself. Hearing the sneeze, Sasuke looked around the hallway and saw the air vents blowing out cold air. Looking at his own blue coat he had on, he knew the garment would only pass through Itachi. His eyes rested on the rack of newspapers just across the seats. _'I have an idea,' _Sasuke thought.

The nurse opened the door of the operation room and called out, "The dog's alright now, Mr. Sharingan." Seeing nobody in the hallway, she said to the vet, "Hmm, he left without saying a word."

"The dog has to stay here overnight anyways. We'll call him tomorrow but now, it's better to go home and get some rest," the vet said to the nurse.

"Ugh, Mr. Sharingan is such a rude person. Leaving the newspapers lying all over the place after reading them. You would think he had the courtesy to at least put them back," the nurse commented, eyeing the pile of newspapers laid out on the chairs as she walked by them. The two closed the hallway door and locked it before turning off the light and leaving the building.

The pile of newspapers shifted and Itachi sat up from underneath the sheets of printed paper. Looking around sleepily, he noticed the whole hallway dark and without giving it a second thought, laid back down on the chairs, too tired to care anyway. He fell asleep quickly, the newspapers keeping him warm from the air conditioning.

* * *

Well, things are progressing onward. I hope I can get the next update in soon. It's really taking a VERY long time. I mean VERY. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, if I ever manage to get it out. Review please! I like reading your thoughts on things. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I took so long on this chapter! I've been so busy lately with everything. God, life is so stressful. If only I had magical powers, wouldn't that be wonderful...

* * *

Itachi walked hurriedly out of the elevator and down the walkway to the main office. The women working the information's desk greeted him but he ignored their friendly hellos. Everywhere around him people were filing papers, typing up reports, and making phone calls. The whole place was abuzz with people walking around, heading from one desk to the next. There was no time to sit back and relax or talk to a neighbor. Itachi maneuvered his way through the hordes of people and headed to the meeting room, where the employers were having their daily morning meetings. He burst through the door and was met with the irritated looks of everyone sitting at the table.

"Sorry, last night I encountered a ghost. The ghost made me save a dog so I took the dog to the animal hospital. I fell asleep there and he buried me in tons of newspaper so the doctor didn't know I was still there so he locked the door and I couldn't go out until he came back in the morning," explained Itachi, taking his seat. Everyone just stared at him. Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him, Mrs. Uzumaki gave another one of her looks of disapproval, and Hinata stayed quiet. Noticing the looks he was receiving, Itachi said, "Okay, okay fine. I was stuck in traffic." When their looks still didn't change, he said, "Okay, I woke up late, alright. Are you satisfied with that excuse yet?"

Sakura eyed the new black overcoat Itachi was wearing and said to the other employees at the table, "You can all go now." The employees did as she asked and the only people left in the room were Mrs. Uzumaki, Hinata, Sakura, and Itachi.

Itachi pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat along with a lighter. "Where's the ashtray?"

Hinata leaned over and said to him, "No one smokes around here." Nodding, Itachi looked around the floor and spotted the trash can. Pulling the trash can from underneath the table, he set it on the counter before lighting up his cigarette. Mrs. Uzumaki watched with displeasure.

With a stern face, Sakura asked, "What kind of coat are you wearing?"

"Made with genuine material, it's nice and cheap. Even our own company doesn't have this style. It's cozy on the inside and can hold cigarettes..." named Itachi, smiling. He stopped when Sakura banged her fists on the table.

"THAT COAT IS ONE OF THE COMPANY'S PRODUCTS!"

'_So she finally noticed.' _Smiling, Itachi took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into Sakura's face. Annoyed, Sakura yelled out to Mrs. Uzumaki, "I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!" She got up from her chair and stormed out of the meeting room in a fit of rage.

Turning back to Itachi, Mrs. Uzumaki asked, "You don't want to go to work?"

"I don't even know what to do here," answered Itachi.

"I don't care what you do. Count your fingers, sulk all day, or play computer games. You have to spend at least eight hours here before you can leave," demanded Mrs. Uzumaki.

"I'm really going to play computer games then."

"Suit yourself," the company's boss said before exiting the room. Hinata started coughing because of the cigarette smoke next to her and she too left the room, leaving Itachi all by himself. He dropped his cigarette into the glass of water in front of him and leaned back into his chair, sighing. _'Why is life so difficult for me?' _

_

* * *

_

Flicking the ashes from his cigarette into the trash can on his office desk, Itachi opened another webpage on his computer. Clicking on the links, he opened a site on classic cars and looked at the pictures of them. One of the cars looked a lot like Naruto's car, the one he crashed. There was a knock on his door and looking in that direction, saw Hinata entering the office. Smiling, she nodded in acknowledgement to him. Itachi quickly clicked open a computer game, not wanting Hinata to see what he was looking at.

"I bought an ashtray for you," she said, taking the glass ashtray from the bag and setting it on his desk. She placed the trash can back down on the floor and Itachi smiled at her, thanking his sister-in-law wordlessly. "Are you having fun playing your computer game?" She clicked on the background screen as Itachi was flicking the ashes into his new ashtray. She blinked in surprise as the webpage of the classic cars appeared onto the screen. "You... want to fix Brother's car?"

Itachi didn't say anything. "I'd be nice if it can be fixed," Hinata continued sweetly. "That car, father bought it for Naruto when he was born. It stayed by his side as he grew older. Even the license plate number was his birth date. Brother... really loved to drive that car and go everywhere with it."

Hinata took a seat on one of the chairs opposite from Itachi's. "Itachi, you seem really afraid of ghosts. Can... you really see them? Did... you see Naruto? Did... he come back to visit you? He's probably a ghost now."

Smiling softly at Hinata, Itachi answered, "I was just making things up. In this world, how could there be ghosts and spirits. When people die, there's nothing left. Everything's gone."

"That's kind of... good, at least. I wouldn't want Brother to be a ghost. Even if he is a ghost, I wouldn't hope to see him as one," Hinata spoke with sadness in her eyes. Itachi refused to meet those eyes. But deep in his heart, he couldn't help but agree with those words.

* * *

I know it's kind of short. My brain is currently mauled by other stuff. Damn, gotta learn how to multitask. MY BIRTHDAY IS TWO WEEKS AWAY! Hooray! And as a present to all my dear readers who have supported me so much, on that day I'm gonna give you all a special treat. It's gonna be a surpise and I have to work on it but it will come on that day. So stay tuned and wait for two more weeks! Until October 31st then!

Please review. They make me happy and smiley.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone. Well, this chapter is kinda... sorta... actually no, it IS TOTALLY short. Sorry. Next chapter will be more longer, promise. Okay, here we go, chapter 9...

* * *

"You really can see ghosts. The guy was thirteen when he died. Look here: March 4th 1992..." Madara read from the newspaper. Itachi reached over and pulled the clipped out sheet from his father's hands, reading it himself. They were in the living room of Itachi's mansion, sitting on the couch with a ton of newspapers on the table in front of them. Itachi finished skimming that article before reaching into the pile and digging for another. "Boy falls from building after fight with another on rooftop," read Madara. "He fell to his death."

"He didn't die that way. Look at this article: 'Boy recovers from near-fatal fall.' That's three days later. He didn't die," argued Itachi, showing the newspaper to his father.

Picking up another article from the stack, Madara read, "May 16th 1992..." Again, Itachi ripped the piece of paper from his father's hands and read it himself quickly. Handing it back to him, Itachi dug through the pile. "Boy gets stifled by rope in trying to save girl dangling from apartment windowsill. Oh, so he gets strangled to death."

"I don't think so," said Itachi. "Look, this one says he recovers from the asphyxiation three days later." He shoved another different piece of paper at his father.

"Let's try this one, July..."

"Dad, wait. There's still this much newspapers left," Itachi asked with disbelief, pointing to the newspapers that were not on the table, but on the floor.

"Yeah, pretty much. Look, there's 'Boy gets hit by car in trying to help elderly,' 'Boy gets locked in burning building because of childhood prank,' and holy shit, he even gets bitten by a dog." Madara lifted the articles one after another.

"We can't keep on reading this, there's just too much," declared Itachi in annoyance. "Just find the most recent one, the one that happened the latest. There shouldn't be any after that."

"September 10th 1992 then, 'Typhoon hits native waters causing the sinking of a passenger liner. One boy reported missing out at sea.' There's nothing else. The corpse wasn't found," said Madara.

Itachi lowered his eyes with despondency in them. "So he drowned to death as well," he said softly and sadly.

"You're still thinking about him, aren't you? About Naruto?" Madara noticed the forlorn look on his son's eyes. And he sympathized for him. "It happened so long ago. You shouldn't arouse painful memories within yourself."

"I'm fine," Itachi replied, giving Madara a smile. "It's just that... seeing as how he drowned to death too, it reminded me of how Naruto drowned as well. He was on a scuba diving expedition. He got caught in the seaweed stalks and... drowned to death."

Itachi wasn't there at the time, but he could picture Naruto trashing amidst the reeds of green, trying to untangle himself free. He could see the bubbles of air that escaped to the surface as he desperately tried to save his last breaths of oxygen. And most of all, he could see the body slowly going limp from exertion and lack of oxygen. He could imagine Naruto extending his arm out, trying to reach the surface, to grab something invisible and expect to be saved, to be pulled up. Sadly, this was not the case.

* * *

Itachi stood on his patio surrounding the pool. The night sky shimmered with stars above him and the pool lights made the water glitter with cerulean reflections, dancing across walls of the house and lawn chairs and poolside tables. He had three sticks of incense in his hands.

Lighting them all up, started walking around the pool, saying, "Sasuke? Are you there? It's me, Itachi. Is there something you want me to help you with?" Seeing as though nothing happened, he grabbed a pot and stuck the three incense sticks in there. Setting the pot on the table, Itachi sat down on the chair and waited. The dog he had saved a few days back hobbled to him and the long haired man picked up the dog and set him on his lap, petting him all the while waiting for the ghost to appear.

The incense sticks burned away and the smoke descended into the air and vanished from sight, leaving ashes of the outer coating. After about half an hour, the yellow section of the stick was already gone, burned fully leaving gray dust at the bottom of the pot while the red section flickered gently before totally losing it's fire and gradually dying out. Still, the ghost had not appeared. Itachi sat silently, the water's glimmer reflecting across his face, disappointed that he could not see the ghost tonight.

* * *

To be honest, I was actually laughing at all the newspaper articles of Sasuke's supposed deaths. Sorry but I find it amusing at how the two were all trying to shuffle through tons of newspaper thinking that was how he died and yet finding out that he survived it. How he survived it all, I do not know. Just say that it was a miracle. Yeah, a miracle.

You wouldn't mind if I asked you to review, would you?


	10. Chapter 10

Damn, the weather is pretty messed up here. First it's all hot to the point where I'm sweating like hell and then all of a sudden the temperature drops like crazy in a matter of minutes. And now I have trouble typing for some strange reason unbeknownst to me. I must be getting old. But then again, that's what my friend says whenever I take forever on something, "Hurry up, I'm getting old here." And I always say, "I'm getting old too. Deal with it." Hah, hilarious.

I feel like answering some reviews.

Thank you sooooo much luna 379 for all the reviews you have left me! I will cherish this FOREVER! And I hope you can overcome your stress. Too much stress is bad. And thank you for the birthday message!

Shad0wf1re, that review cracked me up! You are so FUNNY! Justin Bieber... *cacklesnortlaughgaspforbreath* And thanks for the happy birthday message.

Pleased to meet your acquaintance Saber Amane. I'm really glad you enjoyed this. It's wonderful support from respectable authors like you.

And thank you to all the others who read this story, whoever you are.

Anyways, how was everyone's thanksgiving? I hope you all ate a lot. Cause I know I did. You've probably had enough of my ranting. Well, let's get on with it then, chapter 10...

* * *

Naruto's car backed slowly into the driveway of the small shop. Aided by a tow-truck, it stopped right at the center of the empty lot and the beeping of the truck stopped. Itachi got out of the truck and walked around to the front. There was a man standing there, watching the car get towed in. "You must be Itachi Sharingan," the man greeted, appearing to be friendly.

"And you're... Mr. Uchiha," asked Itachi.

"That I am, but if you're asking for the person who's going to fix your car, then it's probably my son you're referring to," explained the man. He held out his hand and said, "My name's Fugaku Uchiha but you may call me Fugaku." Itachi shook it politely.

"Umm... is your son here then," said Itachi, looking around the place. This was the backyard of a seemingly rich house. The area was lined with neatly trimmed bushes and there were lots with classic cars lining every roll. All the cars had a tarp positioned above them and there was even a garage littered with antique furniture and mahogany desks and shelves. The house in front was blue in color with beautiful architectural design. The front lawn was nicely mowed and the house looked like it had about three floors. It wasn't as big as Itachi's mansion but it was considered expensive in cost.

"He left on a flight. He works as a pilot," Fugaku answered.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to bother you and him with my car. I've only spoken with him through email."

Fugaku looked at the battered car and said, "Woah, the car's this damaged and you still want to fix it?"

"This car, my teacher left it for me," Itachi lied. He didn't want anyone to know that it was actually his husband's car he destroyed.

"Oh, I understand," said Fugaku.

"I originally didn't want to make it a nuisance on your son but I couldn't find any car repair shops that knew how to fix it," said Itachi with a smile. "It was lucky I met him on the internet."

"It's not a bother at all. He likes these classic cars and giving him something to do for a while is good. It'll take his mind off of some things," said Fugaku, scrutinizing the damage of the car.

Itachi looked around the place, half listening to Fugaku talk. His eyes landed on a person sitting on one of the antique chairs in the garage. Fugaku sighed before continuing, "My wife died some time ago and it's been hard on him; he treasured his mother dearly and for her to leave us so suddenly..." It was a woman. She had long black hair and a white dress on. Her eyes were fixed directly on Itachi, like she knew something about him. Itachi covered his left eye and sure enough, he couldn't see her anymore. Gasping as he slowly uncovered his eye, she appeared to him again. She was a ghost. '_That's probably her, Mrs. Uchiha.'_ Itachi's breath hitched as she continued staring at him with a blank expression on her face. He didn't know what to do and her staring greatly unnerved him. _'But then again, she's dead. It must have been hard to deal with her departure...' _

"You shouldn't feel so crestfallen. Even the dead don't want to see you unhappy," Fugaku said, looking at Itachi. Itachi turned back to the ghost and smiled at her, listening to Fugaku's words. And sure enough, the ghost lady smiled back at him before slowly vanishing from sight. Itachi's smile faded as he looked around trying to spot her again. She was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Itachi walked briskly to his car in the parking lot. Another day's work ended in the company office. Well, he wasn't really doing work; he was just playing games all day but sometimes playing games was not the best way to spend eight hours of your time. Back and neck aching terribly from sitting there all day, he massaged his shoulders and stretched out his back. Upon arriving to his car and opening the lock, Itachi noticed a bluish-purple envelope on the windshield of his car, held down by the windshield wiper. Turning it over and seeing nothing written as to who it was from, Itachi didn't give it a second's thought as he threw it behind his back. Walking to the other end of his car where the driver's seat was, he stopped and gasped as he saw the same woman from earlier at the car repair shop, a few feet away from him. _'Gyahhh!' _

"That envelope is from me," the ghost lady said.

A little shocked at the sudden appearance, Itachi replied, "Sorry, sorry... umm... Mrs. Uchiha, was it?" He quickly ran back to the other side of the car and picked up the letter he had trashed a few seconds ago. Getting back up, he gasped again as the woman was not on the other side, but had moved right in front of him. _'Wahhh!' _

"My name is Mikoto." Itachi nodded in understanding. "I'm going to reincarnate soon," she informed.

"C-Congratulations then," Itachi said, smiling.

Mikoto smiled back but then said, "Sadly, I still worry about my son."

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. I mean, just like my husband and I. He hasn't come back to visit me and I'm getting over him just fine," Itachi explained lightheartedly.

Smiling once more, Mikoto said, "Promise me that you will take care of my son in my place."

"Huh, uhh... I'm not sure I can do that. I mean, I've never met him before and I've only talked to him through email. I don't even know his first name..."

"Don't be so alarmed. I do hope that you and him can be together. I can see it. Both of you were destined to cross paths and fate has given you a chance. It is predetermined," said Mikoto.

"That's impossible; stop fooling with me Mrs. Uchiha," denied Itachi.

"When your chance has passed, there will be no more opportunities. Don't miss out on it so easily. That envelope is a gift from me to you. Don't dump it; don't open it now. Open it only on June 17th. What's inside will help you greatly."

"Okay, I know what to do," said Itachi, walking back to the other side of the car. He was about to open his car door when he felt something different in the surroundings. Looking up, he was all alone in the parking lot. The ghost lady had vanished. "Mrs. Uchiha? Mrs. Uchiha? M-Mikoto?" No answer. Holding up the envelope into the light, Itachi tried to see through to what was inside.

Unable to hide his curiosity, he started to rip a small opening in the envelope. He gasped and flinched back when Mikoto appeared right next to him. _'Ahhh! Why does she keep doing that?' _"Sorry! Sorry, I-I won't open it. I promise." Itachi got into the car and drove off. _'Damn that woman is scary.' _

_

* * *

_

This might be a bit confusing to you but don't worry, everything will be revealed later on, okay. You just have to wait. And I probably have to repeat the message that I have posted on my profile so here it is:

I have this poll on my profile page. On it is a question of 'which story would you like to see updated?' This poll is probably going to stay on for forever and it's going to be open for forever.

So the importance of it all is that I want to know which stories you like so that I can update that specific one and work on it more. Whichever one gets more votes I will write specifically that one so the others will probably not get that many updates. If you would like to see a story updated more than the others then please vote otherwise the stories I may be updating might not be to your liking.

Understand? Okay, so please vote. Otherwise I might not be so courteous as to update anything at all if I believe that no one cares about this. Bwahahahahahahaha! I am evil. And I like pie.

Review pwease? (I spelled it wrong on purpose) ~P§


End file.
